


A Day in the Life

by janusrome



Series: Next of Kin [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post-War, implied PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck奇蹟似生還，戰後Hansen父子的生活。<br/>（字數：約9,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> 贈Bruce·Wayne，2015隨緣居神祕禮物。

1.

_**「Striker Eureka，立刻至三號機坪報到。怪獸代號——」** _

Herc猛然睜開眼，一骨碌翻身坐起。

房間裡靜悄悄的，他只聽到自己的心跳，既沒有警報聲，也沒有喧囂的人聲或沓雜的腳步聲。牆上的顯示屏幕一片漆黑，系統仍在待命狀態，而非情況緊急時閃爍的刺眼紅色警示。

令他驚醒的不是怪獸來襲的警報，而是戰時回憶的夢境。

戰爭已經結束一年多了，攻擊警報不再響起，機甲駕駛也不需再隨時待命，但他卻比戰爭時還睡得更不安穩。

有些時候他夢到駕駛Jaeger和怪獸纏鬥，不論野蠻又暴力的殊死戰經過為何，最後通常結束於機甲被怪獸狠狠甩開，拋向空中，然後墜落，而他總是在機甲重重撞擊海面的瞬間清醒過來。

有些時候他夢到駕駛直升機飛入疏散中的城市，無線電不斷傳來擾人的呼叫，而他始終忽視那些反覆質問他為何擅離崗位的聲音。不論直升機上的乘客是Chuck、還是Angela、或母子二人同在機上、又或者直升機上沒有別的乘客只有駕駛一人，夢境總是結束於他來不及在軍方朝雪梨市區發射核彈之前飛到安全區域，爆震波和擾亂的氣流使得直升機失去控制，機艙裡的他（他們）無助地翻轉下墜。

Herc獨自坐在寂靜的房間裡。

他深呼吸了數次，試圖讓自己平靜下來。

他聽到窸窸窣窣的聲響，伴隨著熟悉又獨特的喘息聲，一道影子穿過半掩的房門，溜進他們的臥室。鬥牛犬來到床前，在Herc的腳邊來回走動，並且用他的側腹磨蹭Herc的小腿。Herc彎下腰，伸手抱起他們家的另一名成員，讓他坐在自己的大腿上。「喂，Max，我吵醒你了嗎？」

Max當然不會回答這個問題，他只發出了疑似撒嬌的嗚咽聲。

如果Chuck在這裡，他大概也會被吵醒吧？

長達十年的戰爭和隨時可能發佈的警報，令他們別無選擇養成了淺眠的習慣。無論原本睡得有多香甜，只要聽到疑似警報或騷動的聲響，便會立刻從床上一躍而起，強迫自己儘快清醒，進入備戰狀態，畢竟怪獸攻擊可不會配合人類的作息。這種睡眠習慣並不會因為戰爭結束而在一夕之間改變。

Chuck和他一樣，也會在半夜驚醒，只不過他驚醒的頻率似乎遠低於他的父親。Herc和Chuck從來不曾談論打斷他們睡眠的夢境，理由並非逃避問題，而是他們太過瞭解彼此，不需訴諸言語，早已心知肚明對方的心思。通常他驚醒時的抽氣聲和身體顫動會吵醒同樣淺眠的Chuck，而Chuck會立刻警戒起來，全身肌肉緊繃，經過數秒確認當下沒有危機之後，才逐漸放鬆。Chuck不會閉上眼睛呼呼大睡，也不會出聲詢問以表達關切之情，而是安靜躺在黑暗之中等Herc恢復平靜。待Herc躺回在床上，試圖再入睡，Chuck才會翻身湊近，先是手指試探地觸碰他的手臂，接著是溫熱的額頭貼上他的肩膀或頸側，最後才是結實的手臂一把攬住他的腰。

Herc垂下眼，瞥向雙人床的另一側——床單平整，摺疊整齊的薄毯放在枕頭上方，平常睡在那側的人今夜不在這裡。

原本Herc預期戰爭結束之後，不再需要操控Jaeger作戰、不再是駕駛搭檔，一旦沒了浮動連結，走出駕駛艙幾乎不和對方說話的父子，隨著時間流逝他們將會漸行漸遠，最終成為空有血緣關係的陌生人；只不過，實際的情況卻和Herc的預期大相徑庭，至今父子二人依舊密不可分，而且他還在不知不覺之中對Chuck產生了依賴的心理……

Herc忍不住對自己搖頭，長長嘆了口氣。不是第一次質問自己： _你真的知道自己在做什麼嗎？_

他看了一眼擺在床頭櫃上的鬧鐘，現在時間是清晨四點。天還沒亮，但他已了無睡意。Herc把懷裡的Max放回地上，鬥牛犬的腳掌才著地，立刻揮動短短的四肢啪嗒啪嗒跑離臥室。

Herc走進浴室簡單梳洗，穿上短袖上衣和運動長褲。他來到客廳，坐進沙發，打開電視，轉到全天候播報新聞的頻道。沒什麼吸引他注意力的重大消息。幾分鐘之後Max出現在客廳，他繞著沙發踱步，走了幾圈後選定了Herc腳邊的地板趴了下來。Herc將後腦枕在椅背，放鬆全身，閉目養神，不知不覺打起盹來。等到他再次醒來，發覺窗外的天空已經透著微光。趴臥在地的Max抬起頭，目不轉睛盯著Herc。

「你想出去散步了嗎，Max？」

Max一躍而起，朝向主人猛搖尾巴。

Herc笑著拍了拍Max的背部。「別急，等我一下。」他先穿上慢跑鞋，然後取來牽繩繫上Max的項圈，帶著迫不及待的Max離開住處。目前他和Chuck仍住在PPDC的宿舍，這是戰爭期間他們派駐到雪梨碎頂基地的時候，分配給他們父子的家庭式宿舍。

一人一狗順著宿舍區整齊的街道走下去，大清早路上沒有人車，Herc鬆開牽繩，讓Max自由行動。他加快腳步跟在鬥牛犬後方，走動的同時一面做簡單的熱身操，伸展肌肉，活動關節。現在已經入秋，二月中旬的天氣依然暖活，還不需要換上冬衣。等到Max上完廁所——而Herc這位有公德心的飼主責無旁貸為愛犬善後——他們沿原路折返，直接走回宿舍。進了家門，Herc先餵Max喝水，接著倒了一餐份量的飼料在Max專用的不鏽鋼碗裡。打點妥當之後，Herc只拿了大門鑰匙和手機又再度離開住處，開始他的例行晨跑。

碎頂基地的樣貌和戰時完全不一樣了。昔日，巨大的機坪裡停放數架服役中的戰鬥機甲Jaeger，寬闊的停機坪上放眼望去則是為數可觀的重型直升機Jumphawk，基地裡無時無刻都有眾多工作人員在不同單位執行勤務；今天，空蕩蕩的機坪大門深鎖，原本是停車場以及停機坪的空地，興建了一排又一排的預鑄屋，戰爭期間失去居所的十數萬市民被安置在此處。

都市重建的計畫以極為緩慢的速度進行著，這是每一座經歷怪獸戰爭的環太平洋城市面臨的共同命運——尤其是Jaeger計畫啟動之前遭到怪獸摧殘的幾個城市，舊金山、馬尼拉、聖盧卡斯岬、以及雪梨，核子飛彈殺死怪物的同時不僅造成了嚴重的輻射污染，劇毒物質「怪獸藍」噴濺在空氣、滲入土壤，也是個棘手的環境問題。

如果說怪獸戰爭漫長，那麼戰後重建之路更為漫長。

慢跑途中與Herc打照面的人，無一不向他點頭致意或揮手招呼。

這裡幾乎每一個人都認得他，Hercules Hansen，社區巡守隊的成員，PPDC退役軍人，與兒子Chuck Hansen和寵物鬥牛犬Max同住。他是知名的Jaeger駕駛，也是少數倖存至今的駕駛。

Herc跑了不知道多遠，他沒有計算里程，也沒有紀錄時間，他僅僅專注在自己的呼吸，規律地吸氣、吐氣，保持穩定的節奏，腳下不停一路向前跑。直到太陽升起在東方的天空，他才看了一眼手錶，時間是早上六點半。他逐漸放慢腳步，一面行走一面調勻氣息，掉頭轉身，朝宿舍的方向走回去。

臂套裡的手機振動了兩下，Herc低頭檢視，發現那是備忘錄的提示通知，今天是定期健康檢查的日子， _不要吃早餐_ 。

此外，Herc還注意到有一條未讀訊息。

發信人是Chuck。

訊息內容非常簡短，只有三個字：「晚上見。」

 

2.

「戰爭結束之後，你想做什麼？」

最初那幾年，在基地裡，這曾經是PPDC的軍人們閒聊時最常出現的話題之一。

Jaeger正式部署的數個月之前，Mark-1原型機 _Brawler Yukou_ 緊急出動，擊殺闖入溫哥華的怪獸Karloff；三個月之後，PPDC開始對外招募Jaeger駕駛，來自世界各地的合格申請者前往位於科迪亞克島的Jaeger學院受訓，但只有極少數完成嚴格訓練且通過汰選的學員才有資格進入駕駛艙，操縱巨型機甲迎戰怪獸。

當時，大家都認為不出兩年戰爭就會結束——儘管戰況依舊激烈，但人類已經開發出能夠擊敗怪獸的武器，那些來自異世界的龐然大物毫無疑問不是人類智慧與科技的對手，牠們會被打得落花流水，知難而退，屆時這顆星球又會回復成為沒有怪獸的世界。

2015年11月底，香港碎頂總部成立，受訓結業的三組Jaeger駕駛搭檔——俄國籍的Alexsis和Sasha Kaidonovsky夫婦、兩位前RAF飛行員Stacker Pentecost和Tamsin Sevier，以及來自澳洲的Herc和Scott Hansen兄弟——即將搭機前往香港。他們背著行李，聚在距離停機坪最近的倉庫旁，和前來送別的Lightcap博士話別。

Herc望著他的弟弟Scott用雙手拍打制服衣褲各個口袋，過了好半晌才從夾克內袋摸出一包香菸和打火機。畢竟飛機上禁煙，而接下來是長達十小時的飛行，登機前的空檔當然要把握機會抽根菸。一行人當中，只有Herc和Tamsin的嘴上沒有叼著菸，Stacker甚至掏出煙盒，取出捲得相當漂亮的手捲菸，他看了Herc一眼，朝他遞出煙盒，但Herc搖了搖手，「謝謝，不過我戒了。」

Herc已經戒菸十多年了。嚴格說來，他從不認為自己有菸癮，抽菸曾經是他的生活習慣，在RAAF服役時，他會在口袋裡擺一包香菸，休息時間和同袍們一面聊天一面抽菸。不過，當Angela告訴他說她懷孕了，Herc毫不遲疑把手邊的香菸全部沖下馬桶，從那天之後他再也沒碰過菸。

「戰爭結束後，你有什麼打算？」Sergio D’Onofrio——Lightcap博士的搭檔——轉過頭問站在他身旁的Scott。

「用薪水買一輛摩托車，環遊世界。」Scott隨口回答，也不知道有幾分認真又有幾分玩笑話。

Caitlin Lightcap淺淺一笑，「聽起來不錯。」她看向兩位Kaidonovsky，「那你們呢？」

Aleksis聳了聳肩，垂下眼望著Sasha，默不吭聲；Sasha也聳了聳肩，她噴出一口白煙，隔了片刻才低聲回答：「……小孩……或許吧。」

大夥的視線落在Coyote Tango的駕駛搭檔身上。Tamsin露出疲憊又哀傷的微笑，輕聲說：「開一間店名叫作『Luna』的小酒吧。」

「學釀啤酒。」Stacker說：「還有在『Luna』當酒保。」

Luna。Herc記得那是Stacker的妹妹，她曾是Tamsin的飛行員搭檔，前年在舊金山攻擊事件中殉職。

「你呢，Herc？」

「回澳洲。」Herc毫不猶豫回答：「繼續在RAAF服役，或是去民航公司當飛行員。」取決於哪一個工作能夠提供較固定的生活作息，由於Angela不在了，現在他必須一個人照顧Chuck。

Scott嗤了一聲，「真無趣。」

「很實際。」Stacker替他緩頰。

Herc環視在場的同袍，八位駕駛之中只有他一個人有小孩，而且他還是單親爸爸。他不敢說自己是唯一有後顧之憂的人，但無可否認的，他的顧慮比其他人還要更多。他們沒再繼續這個話題，只是沉默地各自抽菸，並且在運輸機起飛之前準時登機。

隨著時間流逝，這個話題不但失去了吸引力，也失去了意義——戰爭延續的時間遠比他們預期的還要長，怪獸攻擊頻率越來越頻繁，而穿過缺口的怪獸，體型越來越巨大，也越來越難纏。戰況急轉直下，Jaeger不再擁有先前的優勢，大量機甲折損、許多駕駛陣亡，到了最後人類已經失去了任何可能戰勝的希望。輿論甚至主張放棄太平洋，「與怪獸共存於這顆星球」，政府下令中止Jaeger計畫，資金挹注到興建環太平洋的生命牆計畫。

數不清的次數，Herc以為他會死在戰場上。

他不畏懼戰死的念頭，他唯一的遺憾只有當那一天到來的時候，Chuck會和他一起死在 _Striker_ 的駕駛艙，他的兒子沒有機會活在沒有戰亂的世界。

但他活了下來，拖著傷痕累累的疲憊身軀，活在滿目瘡痍的戰後世界。

他的兒子也活了下來，Chuck奇蹟似生還於爆炸，他的逃生艙和 _Gipsy Danger_ 兩位駕駛的一樣，被發現漂浮在海上。

歷經十年，怪獸戰爭終於結束了，PPDC元帥Herc Hansen坐鎮指揮香港碎頂總部的轉型作業，全球唯一的 _怪獸科學研究機構暨浮動連結科技應用研究中心_ ，取代了原本的軍事單位；又過了一年，Herc離開PPDC，他回到故鄉澳洲，但他沒有回RAAF服役，也沒有轉往民間航空公司繼續當飛行員，他退休了。

戰爭結束不代表天下太平，國際糾紛照樣上演，而國內衝突也從沒間斷過。犯罪活動不會因為終戰而消失，戰爭期間重創的產業和經濟也不會在一夕之間復甦，在此同時，戰後形同失業的大批退伍軍人成為另一個社會問題。

澳洲政府徵回雪梨碎頂基地的土地，在空地興建房舍，將安置在市區各處臨時收容中心的本國與外籍災民安頓在此處——因此私底下不少人以「難民營」稱呼這個新興社區——委託原碎頂基地的後勤部門管理。

退休回鄉後不久，Herc加入了社區巡守隊。巡守隊的成員幾乎都是從PPDC退下來的軍人，他們在碎頂基地的宿舍住了將近十年，相當熟悉營區內部以及基地週邊的環境。參與社區巡守隊不盡然是擔心十數萬新入住的形形色色居民可能帶來潛在的治安問題，更多是因為退休之後一個人待在宿舍非常無聊。值勤排班和巡邏讓Herc不至於整天無所事事，而且在巡守隊的辦公室裡他總能碰到過去一起服役的熟面孔。

Herc一點都不懷念戰爭，但他想念那些和戰友們共事的過往。他們偶爾會聊起戰時的往事，但Herc發現他不太喜歡開口分享他的故事，因為那讓他感到格外孤單，他熟識和信任的戰友幾乎都不在了。

戰爭不只產生了怵目驚心的傷亡名單，在人口調查的統計上，失蹤人口的數字也非常驚人。

Scott Hansen的名字也列在失蹤人口之中。

沒有人知道Scott離開PPDC之後去了哪裡，他始終沒有聯絡Herc，直到戰爭結束後仍下落不明。

Herc總是告訴自己，他的弟弟大概早就改了名字，在黑市弄到新的證件，買了一輛摩托車，過著他嚮往的旅行生活。現在Scott可能在南美洲、可能在東歐、也可能在北非，總之他仍活在這世界上的某個角落。

獨酌時，Herc經常想起Stacker。Stacker Pentecost葬在夏威夷的墓園，他的妹妹和搭檔都葬在那裡。回澳洲之前，Herc曾去過那裡一趟悼念他的摯友。如果不是Herc對經營酒吧一竅不通，或許他會考慮為他的朋友實現生前的願望，找個店面，開一間小酒吧。

戰爭結束了，他只剩下Chuck。

不，應該說， **幸好他還有Chuck** 。

 

3.

今天是定期健康檢查的日子。慢跑後Herc回到宿舍，沖澡，穿上外出便服，向打盹的Max說聲再見，出門，空腹前往社區醫院報到。醫院的原址即是過去PPDC的軍醫院，而醫院裡多數醫務人員也是原本軍醫院的員工。

完成報到手續後，先是抽血，接著換上檢查服，然後Herc走進診療室。坐在書桌後方的醫生看到Herc，立刻站起身迎了上來，笑容滿面親切地招呼他坐下。

Robinson醫生曾經是 _Striker Eureka_ 團隊的成員，他長期負責照顧 _Striker_ 的兩位駕駛，從評估他們的健康狀況是否適合繼續服役，小至開感冒藥處方籤。Robinson甚至多次開玩笑說他就像是Hansen父子的家庭醫生。

如同一段時間沒碰面的熟人，他們先寒暄了幾句，之後才切入正題。Robinson詢問了一些問題，而Herc據實一一回答。

「最近睡得好嗎？」

「……還好。」

「『還好』指的是睡不著？睡得不好？作惡夢？」

「……有時候會作夢。夢到戰爭的事。」

「經常失眠嗎？」

「有時候。」Herc承認。

Robinson點了點頭，「你有想過和別人談談嗎？」他從書桌上的資料夾抽出一張傳單擺在Herc的面前。

Herc低下頭瞄了一眼， _談話團體_ 。

「我知道不是每個人都瞭解Jaeger駕駛到底經歷過什麼，但有機會說出那些經驗，多少會有幫助的。」Robinson繼續說：「目前在營區裡有諮商師帶的定期聚會，另外固定的團體也會用通訊軟體在線上聚會。不如晚點我把資訊傳給你，讓你參考？」

「好。謝謝。」

問診結束後，Robinson又站起身，陪Herc走出診療室。他們站在診療室門口握手道別時，醫生的目光突然定在Herc的胸口。

「不好意思。」Robinson抬起手，輕扯Herc的領口，露出鎖骨下方數個硬幣大小的藍紫色瘀血。

「最近你有撞到或跌倒嗎？」他問。

「沒有。」Herc搖頭。

Robinson皺著眉，看起來很關切，「很可能沒什麼，但如果你的身上持續出現不明的瘀傷，就要注意一點，這有可能是——」

「不，」Herc連忙否認，「這只是——」突然間，他發現很難解釋瘀血的成因。

「啊，我明白了。」Robinson露出恍然大悟的表情，他會心一笑，說：「熱情的女士留下的紀念，是吧？」

Herc嘟噥了一聲當作默認，只希望立刻結束這個話題。

那是Chuck離家的前一晚留下的。他的兒子伏在他身上，又吸又啃又咬，小心翼翼在平時衣物遮住的部位留下一連串印記。他故意在Herc的胸口吸吮出醒目的吻痕，還得意洋洋說， _「我要你每次脫下衣服的時候都會想起我。」_

醫生以為他臉皮薄，也沒再繼續打趣，只是拍了一下他的手臂，提醒他下一項檢驗在哪一層樓的哪個部門。

Herc離開醫院時下午已經過了一半，並不是說他排斥健康檢查，實在是因為做完所有的檢驗幾乎耗掉半天。他騎著代步的機車前往社區巡守隊的辦公室。辦公室位在昔日營區的其中一間倉庫，外牆漆著「社區巡守隊」的字樣。Herc將機車停在倉庫外，走進大門，穿過停放值勤時使用的電動低速車的停車場，來到寬敞無隔間的辦公室。

「長官，Mori小姐已經在線上等你了。」一見到Herc，隊員Taylor立刻說道。

「好的，謝謝。」

Herc走到他與數名隊員共用的辦公桌前，點選通訊屏幕上縮小的影像，放大，Mako熟悉的身影佔滿了屏幕。背景是她的辦公室，她站在桌前，手裡拿著能量包，一面吸取能量果膠一面整理書桌。

「Ms. Mori。」Herc出聲引起她的注意力，「偶爾妳也該去食堂坐下來好好吃頓午餐，或是找Becket一起去基地外的飯館，嚐點不一樣的料理。」

「啊，Mr. Hansen。」Mako慌忙放下手裡的「午餐」，急急說：「對不起。」

「別道歉，妳又沒做錯什麼。」Herc對她微笑，試圖安撫那位容易過度緊張的女孩。「抱歉，我剛去做健康檢查，所以晚了一點才來辦公室。」他突然想到一件事，臉上的笑容加深，「對了，Stacker也是這樣，自從和妳一起生活之後，他說『對不起』的頻率也增加了不少。一開始我們還好奇他為什麼會突然變得有禮貌了，後來有次跟他喝酒聊天時談起這個話題，連他自己都納悶了好半天，最後才想通，原因就在妳身上，因為妳說話有道歉的習慣，他聽久了自然而然也染上了這個習慣。」

「咦？先生也是……？抱歉……呃，不，我是說——」

Herc連忙擺手，以免Mako繼續道歉。「有什麼事我可以效勞嗎？」

儘管退休了，Herc仍是PPDC的顧問之一。

戰爭後期全世界的人都指責PPDC，質疑Jaeger計畫的成效，譴責他們的錯誤戰略浪費錢，拖累了全世界的經濟，使得社會發展停滯不前；但現在，戰爭結束了，全世界的人卻想要PPDC的技術。

足以和怪獸抗衡的Jaeger，恐怕是當今地球上最強的武器之一。

Herc選擇離開PPDC的其中一個原因，正是因為他擔心如果澳洲政府試圖透過他的職位——或對他施壓——以取得Jaeger的機密，他不知道自己該怎麼拒絕。

Jaeger的技術必須保存，以免哪天怪獸再造通道穿過缺口捲土重來；Jaeger是來自不同國家的人們拋下過去的成見，團結對抗怪獸的產物，這種技術不應該落入任何一個國家的軍事單位或是軍火公司，用來對付說著不同語言、或不同宗教信仰、或利益衝突的人類。

Stacker是一個幸運的人，他的信念由養女Mako貫徹執行。每當Mako碰上難以做決定的時候，總會找Herc，想要聽聽他的意見——或，精確來說，她希望聽到一個與Stacker熟識且想法相近的人，肯定她所做的決定。Herc不認為自己能夠給Mako什麼高明的意見，他總是傾聽她的分析，並且告訴她相信自己的判斷。他們的合作關係一直延續到Herc退休，Mako繼任新任指揮官的副手，負責管理與協調香港碎頂總部的內部事務。Mako仍定期聯絡Herc，一個星期一或兩次，徵詢他的意見，或想要借重他在軍方的影響力，Herc總是義不容辭盡最大的努力幫忙。

公事談完之後，他們照慣例聊起閒話。

Herc很高興聽到她和Raleigh的感情依舊穩定，以及Tendo和他太太今年秋天會有第二個小孩。

「對了，Chuck最近過得怎麼樣？」Mako問：「他還在空軍基地工作嗎？」

「對，他還在基地。我覺得他過得還不錯，但實際情況為何，妳可能要親口問他才說得準。」

Chuck適應的情況比Herc預期的還要好上許多。

戰爭結束後，PPDC數以萬計的軍人返回自己的國家，由於PPDC「去軍事化」的政策，當時協調的定案為他們的軍籍轉入母國的軍隊，讓這些軍人離開PPDC後仍有一年的緩衝期——儘管他們遲早會面臨收編遣散的問題。

Chuck比他父親早一年返回澳洲，在RAAF的基地和地勤一起工作。原本Herc擔心這小子除了Jaeger之外什麼都不懂，然而他不但適應了新的工作環境，也交了新的朋友，開始學習過著不再是Jaeger駕駛的生活。

幾個月前Chuck報名參加飛行課程，學開直升機，他對空中搜救任務有興趣，報名參加訓練，計畫報考搜救員。事實上，這三天Chuck不在家，就是因為參與訓練的緣故。

Mako安靜聽完，微笑說道：「Chuck非常尊敬你。」

「哦？」Herc詫異問：「怎麼說？」

「他以前是PPDC的Jaeger駕駛，現在想要當直升機駕駛。他一直追隨著你的腳步，雖然順序不大一樣。如果他不尊敬你，他才不會踏上你走過的路。」

「……我從沒這麼想過。」

Herc一直以為Chuck想要超越他——畢竟，在Drift裡，他感受到Chuck的理由正是如此，Chuck想要成為比Herc更出色的駕駛，證明自己的 **價值** ，他的生命 **值得** 他的母親為他犧牲——但Herc卻從來沒有從這個出發點去思考Chuck的動機。

_原來這代表了渾小子尊敬他啊……_

Herc忍不住露出微笑。

通訊結束兩個小時之後，他的臉上仍掛著笑容。

 

4.

有些時候他也會夢到市區大樓轟然坍倒，一朵醜陋不堪的巨大蕈狀雲綻放在城市上空。

有些時候，那不是夢境，而是他走在街道上時，突然被捲入不想再憶起的痛苦往事，前一秒他眼前還是重建大樓的工地，下一秒回憶的幻象無預警佔據他的視線。

每當這種情況發生，Herc都只能停下腳步，閉上眼，深呼吸幾次，讓自己平靜下來再睜開眼。因此他盡可能避免在市區騎車或開車，反之搭便車或搭乘大眾運輸工具。

戰爭時他很少想起市區轟炸那天的情景，反倒戰爭結束後那些影像才開始在他腦內不斷重播。

Herc站在超市的蔬果區，盯著價格牌上的數字。新鮮蔬果的價格依舊高得嚇人，但至少糧食作物的供應不成問題，麵包和罐頭食品一般人仍負擔得起。

戰爭結束了，但這個世界的樣貌恐怕再也不會回復到戰前的模樣。不知道從什麼時候開始，Herc不再嚮往一切回到戰爭之前、回到什麼悲劇都還沒發生的時候，他學到往前看，學到把心思放在「未來」。

或許，讓他改變的原因就是Chuck。

Drift讓所有念頭在自己的搭檔面前無所遁形，早在多年前他就已察覺到Chuck對他的慾念，而他從一開始的震驚、消極接受、忽視、到最後的消極妥協與縱容。

當然他愛Chuck，Chuck是他唯一的孩子，他不惜犧牲性命也要保護的對象。

他可以感受到Chuck的性吸引力，但他並非以對待情人的方式進入這段感情。

年輕時，Herc也曾經迷戀過心儀的對象，而他能夠理解Chuck對他迷戀的心情——更不用說，他在Drift裡直接感受過——但年輕的Chuck似乎還沒學到這種迷戀只是短暫的。

任何感情都會隨著時間改變，不論是變濃、變淡，還是變質。Chuck不知道一頭熱的迷戀終究會結束，他知道自己愛上Herc，也知道Herc被他吸引，在那小子的心裡，知道雙方都有意願就已經足夠了，其他的都不重要，別人怎麼想也無關緊要。

Herc告訴自己，他的生命已經到了中點，但Chuck的人生才開始。

他能做的似乎只有以較有經驗的年長者身份，保護衝動又頑固的Chuck。當Chuck一頭熱的時候，他必須保持冷靜，為Chuck思考他忽略的事；等到Chuck對他的迷戀淡去，他會把兩人之間的這一段深深埋藏在心中，繼續以父親對待兒子的方式和Chuck相處。

Chuck認為他們在交往。既然是交往，代表終會有結束的一天，不論結束的原因是誰提出分手，或者誰先走一步，總之終會有盡頭。

這是他必須幫Chuck看到的、為Chuck設想的。

因為他不只是Chuck的情人，他更是Chuck的親人。

Chuck非常努力讓自己「成長」，而他的行為確實在短時間內急速成熟。他希望他的轉變能夠說服Herc，希望Herc別再把他當作小孩子看待，他甚至還宣稱他會照顧Herc。

他們的手機和電子信箱裡完全沒有任何可疑的證據，沒有挑逗的照片或影片，也沒有調情的隻字片語。

Herc不只一次捫心自問，如果Chuck不是他的兒子，他有可能會愛上一個比自己小二十三歲的年輕男孩嗎？

他無法想像。

然而，隨著時間推移，Herc發現他們的關係一點一點改變了。在前Drift搭檔的面前，Herc不需要架起不必要的防衛，他們一起上過戰場，並肩經歷過一場又一場殊死戰，他的夢魘有另外一個人可以承擔。

Chuck早已不是需要依靠他的年輕人，他們是互相依靠對方的戰友。

採買完日用品，Herc抱著紙袋離開超市，搭公車返回基地，牽了停在站牌附近的機車，騎回宿舍。到家時已經快七點了，趁著夕陽仍在地平線上方，Herc先帶Max出門散步，回家後再餵Max，接著才開始準備一個人的晚餐。

他熱了罐頭湯，切了麵包，配上稍早在超市買的一人份盒裝生菜沙拉。簡單又方便。

當他吃完晚餐，站在水槽前清洗餐具的時候，他聽到了開門聲，接著是Max高興的吠聲。

「Dad，Max，我回來了。」

家裡有寵物的人都不會離家太久，Chuck經常以「我要回家餵狗！」當作同事或朋友們出遊時提前一天回家的藉口，儘管實際上Max有Herc照顧，根本不會餓肚子。

Herc走出廚房，看到Chuck蹲在門口，伸手抱著Max，搓揉他的下巴。他們的鬥牛犬心滿意足半瞇著眼。

一見到Herc，Chuck立刻露出熱戀中小伙子經常會出現的傻笑。

「你吃過晚餐了嗎？」

Chuck點頭，「吃過了，和其他受訓的學員。」他拍了拍Max的背，起身走到Herc面前，張開雙臂一把抱住他的父親。

Herc抬起手環住他的兒子。「訓練如何？」

「沒什麼挑戰性，但很耗體力。」

挑戰性超越Jaeger駕駛的工作，恐怕不多吧？

「如果累了，就早點休息吧。」Herc輕拍了一下Chuck的肩膀，示意他鬆開手。

Chuck嗤了一聲，「休息？現在才幾點？我才沒那麼老！……喔，抱歉，Dad，不應該在你面前說『老』。」說完，他終止了令人喘不過氣的牢牢擁抱。

Chuck走回門邊，拿起丟在地上的旅行袋，走進洗衣間，打開旅行袋，把髒衣服一件一件取出丟進洗衣機。他瞥見Herc站在一旁望著他，他對著父親挑眉，但Herc沒有任何表示。

行李袋空了，Chuck脫下身上的T恤丟進洗衣機，毫不掩飾對著Herc展示他結實的上身。

Herc毫不退縮回瞪。

Chuck咧嘴一笑，一口氣脫掉長褲和內褲，也扔進洗衣機。一絲不掛的他從容不迫從Herc的面前走過去，直勾勾走向浴室。「喂，你可別先睡著了，老頭。」說完，他關上浴室門，門後傳來水聲。

……渾小子，這就是你表現尊敬父親的方式嗎？

 

 


End file.
